company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Vestron Video Warning Screen
1st Warning (1982-1991) Warning: On a blue background, we see the following text in white: THE MATERIAL ON THIS HOME VIDEO PRODUCT, INCLUDING VIDEOCASSETTE AND VIDEODISC, IS PROTECTED BY COPYRIGHT. IT IS FOR PRIVATE USE ONLY AND ANY OTHER USE INCLUDING COPYING, REPRODUCTION, OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE OR IN PART, IS PROHIBITED BY LAW. Variants: *A black variant was used on releases from Children's Video Library. Vestron releases began using said variant in mid-to-late 1986. *There exists an early version of this warning screen with the text in a different font and spaced out, and it was lowercased. The text reads "The material on this videocassette is protected by copyright. It is for private use only and any other use including copying, reproducing, or performance in public, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law." *The altered version of the early variant used the same text, except "videodisc" instead of "videocassette" and in a Century Gothic font. Seen on early Laserdiscs such as Meatballs. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on pre-1991 Vestron releases. However, in 1991, Live Entertainment took over the company, and post-1991 Vestron releases began using the 1988 IVE warning. A really tough find for the early version, since it was only used with the first Vestron logo at the time. However, it was spotted as late as 1991, such as a few Marvel Comics releases on VHS put out by Best Film and Video Corp. It was also used in tandem with the second Vestron logo (with the copyright variant). Surprisingly enough, the black variant appears on the 1990 Hi-Tops Video release of Madeline, preceding the 1987-1992 Media Home Entertainment warning. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (1991-1992) Warning: Same as the 1988-2013 FHE/USA/Vidmark/IVE/Live/Avid/Trimark/Artisan/Lionsgate warning. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Vestron releases. Scare Factor: None. INTERNATIONAL VERSION 1st Warning (1982-1987) Warning: On the same red background as the 2nd Vestron Video logo, the words THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETORHAS LICENSED THE FILM (INCLUDING ITS SOUND TRACK)COMPRISED IN THIS VIDEOCASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY. ALL OTHER RIGHTS RESERVED. ANY UNAUTHORISEDCOPYING, EDITING, EXHIBITION,RENTING, EXCHANGING, HIRING,LENDING, PUBLIC PERFORMANCES,DIFFUSION, AND/OR BROADCASTOF THIS VIDEO IS STRICTLYPROHIBITED. INFRINGEMENT OFTHE RIGHTS OF THE COPYRIGHTOWNER AND/OR THE TERMS OFTHE CONTRACT FOR SALE OR HIREOF THIS VIDEO CASSETTE MAYLEAD TO CIVIL ACTION BEINGTAKEN. INFRINGEMENT OFCOPYRIGHT MAY ALSO RESULT INCRIMINAL OFFENCES PUNISHABLEBY FINES OR IMPRISONMENT. all scroll upwards. The words are white with black shadow effects. A little later the address A RELEASE OF VESTRON VIDEO INTERNATIONAL A DIVISION OF LOCUS VIDEO GROUP, B.V.CATHARIJNESINGEL 493511 GC UTRECHTTHE NETHERLANDS scroll up as well. Variant: Naturally, the language would differ depending on which region the video is from. On Return of the Living Dead, the UK text is used. FX/SFX: The words scrolling. Music/Sounds: A dramatic synthesized theme, which was also used in Various Chinese/Hong Kong Film Logos Such as Chun Sing Film Company. Sometimes silent. Availability: Seen on Vestron Video releases outside the US. Scare Factor: Low, some may not be too crazy about the music, but it's harmless. 2nd Warning (1987-1991) Warning: On a black background, a red sphere (from the Vestron Video International logo) zooms in with the following in the middle: a release of VESTRON VIDEO INTERNATIONALa division ofLOCUS VIDEO GROUP, B.V.Catharijnesingel 493511 GC UtrechtThe Netherlands The words are white with black shadow effect. After a few moments the address flips around to reveal the warning info, reading WARNINGThe material on this homevideo product, includingvideocassette and videodiscis protected by copyright.It is for private use only,and any other use includingcopying, reproduction, orperformance in public,in whole or in partis prohibited by law. After a few seconds, the sphere zooms away, transitioning to the Vestron Video International logo. Variant: Again, the language will vary depending on which region the tape is from. FX/SFX: The sphere. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Vestron Video International releases seen outside the US. Scare Factor: None, but the transition from this to the logo might make you feel a bit faint. Category:Warning Screens